Annunziata di Chimici
Annunziata Emiliana di Chimici (née Olivieri) (7 September, 1981 - 23 June, 2022) was the second child of Queen Viola Olivieri (née Moon) and King Diego Olivieri. She was the younger sister of Amalia and the older sister of Leah. Growing up she always admired Amalia but Amalia hated Annunziata. She didn't know why till she was five and started to show some Silver Powers. Annunziata was a smart child growing up, much smarter than anyone else her age. One day while reading a book, she came across the subject that the Silver Child was always the first born Princess and that the Silver Child was also the heir to the throne of Aechna. Being that she was the younger sister of Amalia, Annunziata knew that Amalia should be the Silver Child, not herself. Being a curious girl, Annunziata made it her mission to find the answer to why she was the Silver Child. The first person she went to about this was her mother, being that Viola was the last person Annunziata saw on the list of Silver Children. Viola and Diego told Annunziata that Amalia wasn't the Silver Child because when Amalia was thirteen, she would change Nation from Shadow. Ziata was made to promise that she wouldn't tell Leah or Amalia, as to not scare either of them. Unfortunately, Amalia overheard. In 1992 when Ziata was eleven, Amalia had her Choosing. There she was chosen as a Darkness. Ziata, who had known that the possibility of it happening was 25 out of 100, just comforted Leah as she had been closer to Amalia then Ziata ever was. Four years later in November, a couple of months after Ziata's fifteenth birthday, she got engaged to an old school friend of hers, Francesco di Chimici. Despite already being friends, the engagement was arranged and the marriage set for after she turned seventeen. When Ziata was sixteen and Leah fourteen, a year after the death of their father Diego and Ziata's engagement to Francesco, the two sisters crossed paths with Amalia again, who was now eighteen and had a son, Seamus. Annunziata was mad that her sister could be so careless as to have a son at 18 and not know who the father was, especially as she was a Princess. Or a former one at least. In retaliation Amalia shot an arrow at Leah, striking her in the side. The arrow was coated in Darkness blood, meant to turn Leah and exile her from their family. Leah, being weak, did not survive the turning and died on 13 December, 1997. Exactly 7 years before the birth of Amalia and Marilena di Chimici, Annunziata's oldest girls. Her eldest child being Aurelio, who was born on the 31 August, 2002. After the death of her youngest sister, Amalia fled and Annunziata vowed to kill her when she next saw her. 23 years later in 2020, Ziata welcomed Anna Hartling/Greenwood, a Shadow Child turned Warlock, into her family at Anna and Aurelio's wedding on 15 January. The same year, Ziata's mother Viola died on 5 October in Black City, Shadow Nation. The cause of her death was said to be a heart attack, but thanks to her daughter Mari and her boyfriend Marcel, Ziata found out she was indeed murdered. Ziata suspected by her sister but no charges were ever made and Viola's cause of death remained a heart attack on the report, despite Marcel using his close connections in the council to try and get the council to change it. Her mother's possible murder by Amalia made Ziata's want for Amalia's death grow stronger. Though Ziata didn't get her revenge until 23 June, 2022, the day of the Nightmare War. or more specifically, the Aechnan War - The War of Aechna. Towards the end of the battle, Ziata found her elder sister about to kill her youngest son, Fabrizio. Ziata, who didn't want any more members of her family killed by her heartless sister, flung a dagger at her sister which stabbed right through Amalia's heart. Though Ziata later died in the Daemon Tower. A tall building where Daemon Magic is stored. Seamus Olivieri and his cousin and Ziata's eldest daughter, Amalia Di Chimici, set of a bomb in it, bringing the tower down. The Daemons on the Aechnan Council evacuated everyone from the building (it was being used as a safehouse for the injured Nation Children and a place to store any Darkness Soul Essences collected) but unfortunately Ziata along with Seamus and Amalia were caught in the explosion before they could reach the exit. Years later, Mari named her second youngest daughter after Ziata and her daughter became Annunziata Bellezza. After that, Mari had 3 more kids, sons Dario and Damiano and daughter Leah, named after Leah Olivieri, who was the youngest daughter and the next Silver Child as after the curse was broken, the line of Silver Children started going backwards. Biography Early Life (1981-1994) Ziata: "Amalia, do you hate me?" Amalia: "Yes I hate you!!!!! I hate you to death!!!!!! You and your Silver Powers you little show off brat!!!!" —Amalia Olivieri at her sister Ziata when asked if she hated her. Ziata was born to Diego and Viola Olivieri, the King and Queen of Aechna, on 7 September, 1981. She had an older sister named Amalia Olivieri and a younger sister named Leah Olivieri and she lived in Night City, Shadow Nation. At the age of five she discovered her Silver Powers and used them regularly around the family to show them that she was getting better. But her sister Amalia just saw it as Ziata showing off to her and Leah, which made Amalia hate her sister even more. Amalia was the first person to know Ziata was the Silver Child when her fifth birthday came around and she only gained Shadow Powers. This led her to hate Ziata before Ziata even knew about the Silver Children (having been taught about them when she gained her powers). Being that at this point she was only 3, the only thing that could determine her special gifts was a Dark Blue star shaped birthmark under her left eye. 4 years after, Amalia overheard a conversation about the Silver Child between her parents and Ziata, from which she found out about how she was going to change Nation. This was revealed later on in a argument with Ziata and Leah. An argument that eventually led to Leah's death. At Amalia's Choosing, Ziata told her before it begun that she would love her no matter the Nation, similar to something Aurelio, Ziata's son, said to his sister Amalia, named after Ziata's sister, hours before her and her twin's Choosing when he revealed to his sister that she was going to change Nation. Amalia just glared at Ziata and replied "Bet you wouldn't say that if I turned out Darkness and tried to kill you". Ziata comforted her sister Leah when Amalia was sorted into Darkness and made a silent promise to protect Leah. 2 years later she had her own Choosing where she was sorted into Shadow, like expected. Crescent Game Life (1994-2002) Ziata: ''"I don't want to fight you Amalia. I don't want to kill you. But I will if I have to"'' Amalia Olivieri: ''"Why not huh? I'm a Darkness, you're a Shadow Child. You should be eager to"'' Ziata: ''"I don't want to because you're my sister"'' Amalia Olivieri: ''"Would your sister do this?" '' —Ziata and Amalia's arguments moments before Leah's death. On October 18, 1994, Ziata was sorted into her birth nation, Shadow, at her Choosing. Something she knew would happen. She was on the Libra Team with Blaise Airoldi (Spirit), Cabal Belizaine (Spirit/Mind), Jade Alvizo (Emotion) and Brandon Alsbrook (Werewolf. Neutral). Despite the no-friendships/relationships-between-Nations law, she got along pretty well with everyone but Blaise and Brandon, being that they were very vain and arrogant. Something Ziata didn't deal with well. In the Crescent Game, Ziata was one of the best. She had had an unbudging grudge against the Darkness since she was 7 when one killed her best friend's parents. While most Nation Children would hesitate for a split second when it came to killing Dark Children, Ziata didn't. She didn't show the Darkness any mercy. Except for her sister. In 1996, Ziata attended the Choosing of her younger sister Leah. An hour before, she witnessed Amalia teaching two Dark Children who were to be sorted that day some tips on how to throw a dagger so it hit the middle of the neck. Later on, those two Dark Children became a Shadow Child and a Mind Child. Two that fought in the Nightmare War and told Ziata where her sister was towards the end of the war. One year later in 1997, Ziata saw her sister again. On 13 December 1997, Amalia visited the Shadow Nation during Free Nation Running. Ziata was surprised to see that she bore no marks, save for the permanant marks all children got, and she carried no weapons. Only a baby boy with Blue-Purple eyes and Dark Red hair. Ziata's first thought that this was a child that Amalia had found on the border of her Nation and the Shadow Nation. But the way Amalia was looking at the child, suggested otherwise. Ziata was again surprised to see that there was a faint glow of love in her soulless black eyes, though very faint. After a brief explanation, Ziata found out that the child was her nephew, Prince Seamus Olivieri. When Leah questioned Amalia as to why their nephew had her surname, the 2 sisters were shocked to find that Seamus was the result of a one-night-stand and Amalia had no idea who the father was. Leah was too shocked to say anything while Ziata went in a disgusted lecture about it. It eventually leaded to an argument. Amalia eventually just told her sister: "If you hate me so much Ziata, then why don't you kill me?". Ziata replied that she didn't want to fight her or kill her unless she had to since Amalia was her sister. Amalia reply to this with the question "Would your sister do this?" before handing Seamus to Ziata, pulling out a bow and arrow, the arrow dipped in Darkness blood meant to make one a vampire, and shooting Leah in the side. Ziata immediately handed her nephew back to Amalia before rushing to catch Leah before she fell. Despite it only being to turn her, Leah died from the blood. Amalia fled before Ziata could come after her. Ziata then distanced herself from her teammates and her fiancé Francesco Di Chimici after Leah's death. It wasn't until Ziata was almost killed herself by a Dark Child that Francesco stepped in and had a go at her about it. Telling her that although he didn't know Leah much, he knew this was the last thing she would've wanted. Despite only ever being friends before and their marriage being arranged, Ziata admitted her feelings for him after it. Francesco doing the same. On 7 April, 1999, Ziata and Francesco married when Ziata was 17 and Francesco 20. They decided to take Ziata's ancestor Queen Luna Solar's family emblem for their future children's family ring which had been the family ring emblem since Luna's son Valentino married Aella Finnegan, a Darkness turned Shadow. By this point, Ziata had learnt a fair bit about her nephew. She had found out that Amalia had enchanted him to stop aging till Ziata had had her first daughter. Despite having spent the last 2 years searching for her sister, she had come to nothing. She continued searching for another 3 years before she had her first child on 31 August, 2002. Her last year that she had to play the Crescent Game, after that she could choose to continue. But by this point, she was a Queen and had a baby boy so she opted out on the next Choosing. She named her son Aurelio Diego Di Chimici after Francesco's recently deceased cousins Diego and Aurelio. Category:Seven Nations Category:Characters Category:Royals